1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage and display systems for rectangular-shaped containers, and, in particular, to a modular storage and display system for compact disk cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact laser disks (CD's) provide a popular fixed medium for digital sound recordings, and have largely displaced analog recordings on long playing vinyl disks (LP's) and magnetic tape cartridges in the popular music marketplace. The digitally reproduced sound from a CD is generally of a superior quality than that found in analog recordings, and CD's are not as subject to damage in normal use as are LP's and tape cartridges. As their name describes, CD's are also conveniently small sized, and therefore a library of recordings does not require a large storage space.
CD's are typically packaged in a clear, rigid plastic container, or CD case, having exterior dimensions about 5.6 inches wide, about 5.0 inches high and about 0.7 inches deep. The front and back faces typically display printed material often including graphic designs and information describing the recording. The title and artist is typically shown on one or more of the peripheral edges. A piece of paper containing the printed material is held in place by a pair of inwardly extending tabs on each of the top and bottom edges of the CD case. A slot is located adjacent each tab in both the top and bottom edges. In some cases, there are three slots and three tabs on each of the top and bottom edge. A hinged door at one face can be opened to access the CD contained within the case.
Retail outlets for CD's typically stock the CD's in bins where only a peripheral edge is visible. Consumers typically store their CD collections in box-like containers or in CD "towers" that only display the edge of each CD case. It would be aesthetically pleasing to have a CD storage system that also displays the graphic designs of the faces of several CD cases, rather than obscuring them from view. The collage formed by a display of numerous different CD cases can be an aid to marketing the displayed CD's in retail stores, and also can provide a changeable art form for each collector in his or her home.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,306 discloses a compact disk storage rack providing a display for a plurality of CD cases. A planar panel has a plurality of parallel spaced, rigid edges each having an upwardly extending lip. The ledges are spaced apart a distance less than the dimension of the CD case so that a case resting on a first ledge is stored at an angle to the panel and frictionally gripped by an outer corner of an adjacent second ledge, located above the first ledge, and the inner edge of the lip of the first ledge. The system does not provide a planar display, and a bottom part of each CD case is obscured by the lip of the ledge it rests upon and the top of an adjacent CD disk on the ledge below, thereby disturbing the aesthetic quality of the display. This system also suffers disadvantages in that a CD case can easily be dislodged from the panel by a bump, and the ledges must be about horizontal to prevent the CD cases from sliding out of position under the influence of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,564 describes a CD display rack having a plurality of horizontal ledges extending from a back wall. The bottom edge of each CD case rests against a notch or a lip spaced from the back wall and defined by an upper surface of one of the ledges, and the top edge rests against the back wall. The CD case is thus disposed at an angle to the vertical. A kick bar is located on the back wall behind the case to enable removal of the CD case by pressing on a periphery of the front face. This system also stores the CD cases at an angle, and must be oriented with the ledges about horizontal. The CD cases are not positively gripped and could fall out if the rack is bumped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,952 discloses a system wherein each CD case rests on an upper surface of a horizontally extending bottom ledge and leans back at an angle against a back wall. The bottom surface of each ledge defines a downward extending lip that extends over the upper part of an second CD case located adjacently below the first to releasably retain the second CD case. Again, this system is subject to disturbance of a display from bumps, obscures a part of the front face of each CD case, must be mounted with the ledges extending about horizontally, and displays the CD cases at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,925 discloses a wall mounted rack having a plurality of spaced apart, horizontally extending rack members. Each rack member includes a wall member and a shelf extending horizontally therefrom. The shelf has an upwardly extending first lip and a downward extending second lip spaced apart from the wall member. CD cases rest upon an upper surface of a lower shelf and are retained by the first lip of the lower shelf and the second lip of an upper shelf located next above the lower shelf. CD cases can slip sideways out of position, and the lips obscure a portion of the face of each CD case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,700 discloses a display rack for mounting a rectangular-shaped object, such as a mirror, having an upright, U-shaped framing member projecting from the face of a body panel. A plurality of support tabs are located along each of the upright legs of the framing member and project inwardly towards the opposing leg. The rectangular-shaped object is inserted in the display by sliding it down between the opening at the top of the U-shaped framing member and behind the tabs. This type of system is impractical for storing more than one CD case, and the tabs obscure part of the face of each case displayed.
There is a need for a system for storing CD cases in a planar display that does not obscure the graphic art on the case from view. There is also a need for a storage and display system for a plurality of CD cases that positively grips each of the CD cases so that they cannot be jarred or tipped out of position by accident. There is also a need for a simple, modular system for storing and displaying a plurality of compact disks.